¿Cómo pasó esto?
by Angel0fNightmares
Summary: -¿Seguro que no os molestaría?-preguntó la rubia ladeando la cabeza. -Claro que no Aria-chan-el albino le sonrió. -En ese caso. Gracias por dejarme quedarme en vuestra casa, Azusa-san y Tsubaki-san-la de ojos azules hizo una reverencia. La joven, de nombre Aria, no sabía el terrible conflicto que se crearía con su visita.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

-Eres muy buena en esto. Nadie diría que es de tus primeros trabajos-me alabó el pelinegro a mi lado cuando acabé de ensayar la escena con su hermano.

-Gracias-les dediqué una sonrisa.

-Entonces ¿No eres de aquí Aria-chan?-me preguntó el albino.

Yo negué suavemente con la cabeza.

-Soy de Korea. Me mudé a Japón hace unos años pero no vivo por esta zona.

-En ese caso ¿Donde te quedaras Aria-san?-el de pelo oscuro que anteriormente me había alagado me miró con curiosidad.

-No lo se aún. Buscaré un hotel cuando finalice el ensayo.

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros Aria-chan-giré la cabeza hacia el mayor de ambos gemelos.

-¿Seguro que no os molestaría?-pregunté ladeando la cabeza.

-Claro que no Aria-chan-el albino me sonrió.

-En ese caso. Gracias por dejarme quedarme en vuestra casa, Azusa-san y Tsubaki-san-me levanté e hice una reverencia.

Confiar en ellos tan rápidamente era una estupidez, pero realmente esos chicos me daban sensación de seguridad.

El ensayó pasó muy rápido con las bromas de Tsubaki y una vez finalizó me llevaron hasta su casa.

-Aquí es-me dijo Azusa una vez llegamos a una mansión.

-Es enorme-me asombré-¿No vivís aquí solo vosotros cierto?

-No, vivimos con nueve de nuestros hermanos y nuestra hermana-lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Sois doce?!-pregunté sorprendida.

-Somos catorce, pero dos no viven aquí-me giré sorprendida para observar al de pelo negro.

-Catorce hermanos-susurré-definitivamente me compadezco de vuestra madre y más si se parecen a Tsubaki.

-¡Oye!Creí que te caía bien-se hizo el ofendido y fingió llorar.

Yo solo reí y seguí a Azusa quien abrió la puerta.

Los gemelos, Tsubaki aún montando un drama, me guiaron hasta el salón. En el estaban: El pelo menstruación, una niña...digo niño, un monje (¿Really?), una chica, un travesti, un chico que hablaba con una ardilla (yo tampoco lo entiendo), un rubio, un medico (¿Quién va vestido de medico por casa?), un tio de pelo naranja (que supuse será el tercer gemelo del que me hablaron los chicos) y un chico con la cara más triste que he visto en mi vida.

-Hola chicos-cantó alegremente Tsubaki.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó el rubio para el cual no se me ocurrió ningún apodo.

-Es Aria, está grabando un anime con nosotros y como no tenía donde quedarse la invitamos a venir-Azusa habló con un tono tan formal que me asustó.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?-el niño o niña, no lo lo tenía claro, había llegado hasta mi.

-Claro..., perdón no se tu nombre.

-Soy Wataru, el menor de los hermanos-entonces es un chico, pensé.

-Encantada Wataru-abracé al niño ignorando al rubio y al medico que me llamaban para decirme que podía quedarme.

-Aria-san-me llamó Azusa con el tono formal que usó antes.

-¿Sí?-me volví lentamente, como si fuera una niña a las que sus padres pillaron haciendo una travesura.

-Puedes quedarte-me dijo Tsubaki feliz.

-Muchas gracias-hice una reverencia frente al rubio y el medico.

-Permite que nos presentemos.-dijo el medico-Yo soy Masaomi, el mayor; este es Ukyo (Señaló al rubio) el segundo, Kaname (señaló al monje, que me estaba mirando el trasero); Hikaru (señaló a Travesti-kun); a Tsubaki y Azusa ya los conoces; el es Natsume (señaló al que yo había supuesto que era Natsume, soy vidente Bitch); Louis (señaló al que hablaba con la ardilla); Iori (señaló a ); Yuusuke (señaló al pelo de menstruación); Ema (señaló a la única chica) y Wataru ya se presentó solo.

-Yo soy Kusanagi Aria, encantada-sonreí mostrando mis dientes de anuncio de dentífrico.

-Ema te llevará a la habitación de invitados-me dijo el monje.

Ella me sonrió y yo la seguí, me llevo por media casa (ni idea de como se orientan por aquí, usarán el GPS supongo) hasta llegar a una habitación que tenía la misma puerta que todas las otras que vi.

Nos despedimos y entré a la habitación para lanzarme a la cama y sentarme al instante.

Me aburría.

Decidí deshacer las maletas y seguía sin poder dormir.

Salí de mí habitación y tras varios años conseguí encontrar la cocina. Busqué por todos los estantes, y debido a mi baja estatura tuve que subir a la encimera para lograrlo. No conseguí encontrar ninguna tila y me tiré al suelo rendida.

Me levanté de golpe recordando que tenía pastillas para dormir en la maleta. Me serví un vaso con agua y corrí a mí habitación (la cual encontré varios siglos después de salir de la cocina). Me tomé la pastilla y me acosté, al rato conseguí dormir.

¿Desperté por los suaves rayos de sol?...No, desperté por el despertador y su molesto pitido.

Bajé a el salón y al encontrarlo en menos de media hora me sentí Indiana Jones.

Cuando llegué lo único que vi fue un chico con complejo de Shuu Sakamaki en el sofá. Decidí ser buena con el y no despertarlo. Fui a la cocina y volví con un vaso de leche y unas galletas hacía donde estaba el feo durmiente.

Mientras comía lo miré y lo vi tan cómodo y tranquilo que me fue imposible no molestarlo. Volví a ir a la cocina y me acerqué al chico con una vaso de agua en la mano.

Tras bebérmelo me acerqué al chico y comencé a hacerle cosquillas. El se despertó y comenzó a reír mientras intentaba que parara.

Debido a sus risas y gritos Ukyo y un chico muy alto vinieron hasta donde estábamos.

-Aria, dejá a Fuuto-me reprendió el rubio acomodando sus gafas.

-Vale-hablé como una niña pequeña y me separé del chico para mirar al titan y a continuación al rubio-¿Quién es?

-Es Subaru, nuestro hermano y el chico al que estabas acosando también lo es-me dijo suspirando.

-Yo soy Aria, encantada-me acerqué para saludar al titan y tuve que mirar hacia arriba.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-me preguntó el feo durmiente.

-Aria está aquí porque Tsubaki y Azusa la invitaron-intervino el monje/ninja apareciendo de la nada.

Al parecer ya conocía a todos los hermanos y definitivamente compadecía a sus padres por tener unos hijos tan raros.


	2. I:La ardilla parlante

I: _La ardilla parlante_

-Azusa-san ¿Yuusuke-san y Ema-san son pareja?-le pregunté al trillizo de cabello negro.

-¡Claro que no!-me contestó algo...¿Molesto?

-Oh. Entonces...¿Ema-san está con Subaru-san?-puse mi cara más inocente y miré al otro seiyuu de los Ashaina.

-¡NO!-me gritó este.

Yo me encogí en el asiento.

-Tsubaki-san-murmuré asustada-lo...siento.

Me levanté y me marché lo más rápido que pude.

Obviamente me perdí. Y por alguna razón (seguramente Dios, es decir Kira, quería castigarme) acabé en la habitación del feo durmiente.

Y sí. Estaba durmiendo. Definitivamente tenía complejo de Shuu Sakamaki.

Como no sabía si conseguiría encontrar mí cuarto me quedé allí.

Me senté en su escritorio y encendí su ordenador. (¿Quién no tiene contraseña en el ordenador viviendo con once personas?)

Cogí [Nota de autora salvaje apareció:Se que en latinoamerica tiene significado sexual, pero por aquí significa: Sujetar, agarrar etc] unos cascos que había por allí y comencé a ver un gameplay de _Yume Miru Kusuri_ de un tal _Kalathras_ mientras el idol dormía detrás de mi.

Reaccionando a Yume Miru Kusuri por Aria :D

I. (Putos compañeros de clase, deberían morir...)

II. (Kouhei es homofóbico...ya no me cae bien)

III. (Yo quiero una ruta para el jefe. Yaoi is love and life)

IV. (Nekoko es la puta ama)

V. (¡La azotea es la clave!)

Fin de: Reaccionando a Yume Miru Kusuri.

Apagué el ordenador y me quité los cascos al notar que el feo durmiente comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Qué haces tu aquí?-me preguntó con voz adormilada. Tenía sentido su pregunta, no todos los días encuentras a alguien como yo sentada en tu habitación y observándote dormir.

-Me perdí-puse una cara tierna y me acerqué a el.

-¿Cuanto llevas aquí?-se incorporó en la cama y palmeó a su lado, indicándome que me sentara junto a el.

-Varias horas. Te ves tierno dormido, pero lo pierdes al despertar.-intenté hacer como que el hecho de que llevará allí varias horas no era un indició de que me estaba transformando en Gasai Yuno.

-¿Por qué?-ladeé la cabeza dándole a entender que no comprendía-¿Por qué te has quedado?

-Tsubaki-san me gritó-bajé la cabeza-no quería encontrarme con el por la casa-levanté la cabeza al sentir sus brazos rodeándome.

-Eso es raro en Tsuba-nii. [N/A No recuerdo como llama Put...digo Fuuto a Tsubaki, así que en mí historia es Tsuba-nii] Siempre es es muy alegre ¿Qué dijiste para que te gritara?

-Les pregunté a el y a Azusa-san si Ema-san era novia de Yuusuke-san o de Subaru-san-me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Debieron ponerse así porque no ganaron el conflicto.-me abrazó con más fuerza.

-¿Conflicto?-levanté la cabeza para verle mejor.

-Cuando Ema llegó aquí, todos nos peleamos por ella, ese fue el conflicto. No se quedó con ninguno de nosotros.

-Así que...¿tu también participaste?-ladeé la cabeza fingiendo inocencia.

-Sí. ¿Celosa, enana?-se acercó MUCHO a mi.

-No.-sonreí-Parece el argumento de un harem reverso o algo así.

El rió ante mí comentario y me acarició la cabeza.

-Vamos a cenar. Ukyo-nii debe estar preocupado

Ambos bajamos y yo lo miré como si fuera un extraterrestre. (¿Cómo es que no se pierden? ¿Son robots y vienen con GPS incorporado)

Llagamos a la cocina donde todos los hermanos, sí todos, comían tranquilamente y no parecían notar nuestra ausencia.

-¡Ari-chan! ¡Fuu-tan!-gritó Wataru corriendo hacia nosotros.

-Hola, Wataru-le sonreí acariciando su cabeza.

Nos sentamos a comer y levanté la cabeza del plato al sentir una mirada sobre mi.

-¿Qué tanto miras Tsubaki-san?-le dije borde, muy borde.

-Te estuve buscando toda la tarde ¿Donde estabas?-me miró acusativamente con sus ojos lilas.

-Estuve en la habitación de Shuu 2.0-le sonreí con burla al albino.

-¿Shuu 2.0?-me preguntó confundido.

-Fuuto-respondió Ema mirándome divertida.

-¡¿Estuviste todo el día en la habitación de Fuuto?!-me gritó causando que me apegará a Hikaru quien rió.

-Tsubaki no le grites-le regañó Azusa golpeándole la cabeza.

La ardilla de Ema hizo...el sonido que hacen las ardillas...Supongo, no tengo ardillas en casa. Parecía molesta y subió a mí hombro.

Acaricié a ¿Julio? No así no era. ¿Lucy? No. ¿Juli? Eso, Juli.

-No toques animales mientras comes, Aria-me reprendió Masaomi.

-¡Yo no soy un animal!-gritó la ardilla. Sí, no estoy drogada. La ardilla habló.

-Ema. Tu ardilla habla-susurré a la única Ashaina con cara de pocker.

Ella me ignoró.

Miré a los gemelos que seguían discutiendo. Y luego miré como Hikaru se reía de la situación. Wataru acosaba a Shuu2.0 y le pedía que le cantara. El Titan miraba a Ema de reojo. La ardilla Disney seguía en mí hombro. Ukyo y Masaomi hablaban tranquilamente. Ema hablaba con Yuusuke. MisterSadFace estaba...triste...para variar. Luis me miraba como si yo fuera un enigma extraño. Kaname había hecho uso de sus habilidades ninjas y había desaparecido junto con Natsume (Eso huele a yaoi)

(…)

Para variar no podía dormir. Comencé a girar en la cama y llamaron a la puerta.

Me levanté para abrir y vi a Tsubaki.

-¿Puedo pasar?-rascó su nuca.

Suspiré y me hice a un lado.

El albino entró y se sentó en la cama.

-Quería pedirte disculpas Aria. Yo no quería asustarte.-me miró con ojos de cachorro abandonado bajo la lluvia.

-Estás perdonado. Ahora vete. Intento dormir.

-¿No puedo quedarme un rato contigo?-intentó tomar mí mano.

-No.

-No es justo. Ese idol de cuarta te tuvo todo el día para el-puso un tono infantil.

-¿Celoso?-pregunté con tono bromista.

-Mucho-me dijo serio. Se acercó y tomo mí mentón.

-Lo siento Tsubaki, yo solo tengo ojos para Allen-tomé a mi gato que se encontraba sobre la cama.-¿Verdad, Allen?-acaricié su cabeza y el ronroneó.

-El gato me ganó-puso una mano en su pecho y se hizo el ofendido.

Yo lo empujé y le obligué a salir de mí habitación.

(…)

-Yo...siempre estuve enamorado de ti.-me dijo el de pelo negro.

-Yo...no se lo que siento, perdón...-susurré con pena.

-Deja que te ayude a decidir.-su voz sonó seductora.

-¡No! Ella no estará contigo.-Intervino Tsubaki furioso.

-¿Acaso crees que estaría mejor contigo?-Azusa le replicó.

-¡No estaré con ninguno!-zanjé molesta.

-Buena toma, chicos.-Nos dijo el director a los tres.

Salimos de la zona de grabación y los demás seiyuus nos felicitaron.

-Aria-san, la necesitamos para otra toma.-asentí y entré para grabar con tres de mis compañeros.

Estábamos rodando un harem y yo era la protagonista. Agradecí que no fuera la típica protagonista tonta que no le cae bien ni a su padre pero tiene a doce chicos a sus pies.

La grabación terminó y me fui a almorzar con los gemelos a una pizzería cercana.

 _No quedaba rastro del Tsubaki del día anterior..._


End file.
